Relación de a tres
by HimitsuNoSeb
Summary: — ¿Qué hacen un americano, un alemán y un francés cada noche? ¡Follar como locos! La trinchera francesa es la más golosa y deseada de todas. ¡Salud por los afortunados de Eren y Erwin! —. — ¡MATARÉ A ESA HIJA DE PUTA! ¡Suéltenme, desgraciados! —Mientras la castaña reía como loca, Moblit, su esposo, intentaba alejarla del micrófono, temiendo por la vida de esta. ErwinxErenxLevi.


**Título:** Relación de a tres.

 **Pareja:** Erwin x Eren x Levi.

 **Advertencias:** Levi uke.

 **Género:** Romance, drama, amor, cosas de trío, etc.

 **Dedicado a:** Los fanses del Erwin x Eren x Levi.

Hola!

Espero de todo corazón que este one-shot les guste mucho uwu lo escribí el sábado mientras estaba sin internet xD y lo escribí literalmente, en mi croquera de no dibujos xD sí, porque mi croquera es para escribir shaoi (?).

Me dolió el hombro traspasarlo (?), pero estoy segura de que valdrá la pena (L). Asdf, a leer (?).

* * *

Nadie se sentía con el derecho de decir algo. No se atrevían a comentar, ni a opinar. Mucho menos a juzgar. Al menos no en voz alta.

No es que fuera por respeto al dueño del lugar, el imponente rubio Erwin Smith, o por el abogado de la firma, el joven y fresco Eren Jaeger. No, había una razón en específico y era cuanto más difícil y peligrosa. Todos le temían, le respetaban y —pese a todo—, veían en él a alguien de confianza. Si nadie se atrevía a juzgar a los dos hombres antes mencionados era porque tras ellos se encontraba un tercero, apenas una sombra pequeña peor con el suficiente poder como para destruirte en vida hasta quedar reducido a nada. Sí, porque todos le temían y envidiaban a Levi Ackerman, el único capaz de tener a un par de hombres importantes e exitosos a sus pies... Dentro de su cama.

Observar esta peculiar relación era confuso, porque —lejos de haber peleas y celos—, destilaba la perfección. ¿Cómo era que podían compartir sin verse en la necesidad de acaparar la atención?

Visto desde afuera era realmente duro de entender, y quienes no conocieran a este peculiar trío de seguro perdían la cabeza, porque no vivían su relación en silencio. De una u otra manera hacían partícipe de ella a toda la humanidad.

—Levi, ven, prueba esto —la voz del heredero Jaeger se dejó oír por entre la multitud, mientras que su diestra acercaba algo de helado de menta hacia la boca del pelinegro.

Curiosamente ese día andaban de paseo en el parque de diversiones, aprovechando el poco trabajo acumulado en la empresa y el que en sí fuera una fecha especial; un quinto aniversario no era algo de todos los días.

Con el fino entrecejo fruncido y una expresión de pocos amigos, Levi dudó acerca del hecho de probar lo que su joven novio le daba, pero bastó una pequeña sonrisa y un empujoncito de parte de Erwin para que acabara recibiendo la cucharadita con helado.

—Ahh así, mi amor. Cómelo todo —La ronca voz de Erwin sacó una carcajada al más joven, mientras veía como las mejillas del exquisito pelinegro se coloreaban por completo.

Había sido un truco sucio que ambos chicos disfrutaran a fondo hasta que un certero puñetazo se clavara entre las costillas de los dos. Sí, lo habían hecho enojar, aunque era algo que valía la pena ver.

—ustedes sigan, cabrones, ya me tocará reía cuando tú y tú se queden sin sexo por una semana. —De inmediato las risas se dejaron de oír, dando paso a expresiones lastimeras. No, todos menos eso. Se consideraban adictos a Levi, tal como este de ellos y la limpieza, su raro fetiche.

—Vamos, no te enojes, sólo bromeábamos, lo sabes —El rubio alzó el mentón del francés para poder verlo a los ojos el tiempo necesario antes de besarlo. Lento, con calma y protección, beso que no tardó en ser correspondido por el más bajito, regodeándose entre los brazos fuertes del rubio.

—Eres tan pequeño… Si vieras como luces, tú también estarías enamorado de ti —Eren acarició el cabello corto de la nuca de Levi, frotando toda esa área como a un gatito, el cual tras apartarse del rubio, besó ávidamente al menor en edad de los tres. Sus labios húmedos comieron de la boca de Jaeger, mientras que ahora era Smith el que disfrutaba de la visión que sus parejas daban.

Muchas de las personas que los vieron se horrorizaron, pero era algo que los tenía sin cuidado. Llevaban demasiado tiempo amándose locamente como para comenzar a sentirse heridos por el resto.

El beso de a poco se cortó, así que siguieron su paseo en el parque, demasiado absortos en disfrutar su día libre entre los tres.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

— ¡Quiero subir a la rueda de la fortuna! —Los ojos dorados de Eren destellaron gracias a los colores rojizos del sol del atardecer, mientras que su acanelada piel lucía apetitosa.

De la boca del pelinegro escapó un chasquido de molestia, el cual fue silenciado en el momento en que este dio una mordida a una de las mejillas del infantil abogado alemán.

—Vamos, no puedes decirle que no a Eren, Levi. Eso no sería lindo de tu parte después de que él programara este día de cita —El tono de voz aparentemente reprobatorio del mayor de los tres incitó al de ojos dorados a hacer un puchero, mientras hacía ojitos de cachorro a Levi, sabiendo que nadie podía contra esa mirada de total abandono.

Soltando un suspiro con pesadez, se apartó de la mejilla que mordisqueaba. —Claro, ahora no tengo derecho a reclamo. Cabrones maricas y manipuladores —Largándose a caminar hacia la famosa rueda de la fortuna, ocultó una sincera sonrisa que apareció en sus labios. ¿Cómo negarles cuanto desearan? Puede que el resto viera que los dos más altos eran los que seguían al Ackerman como perros falderos, peor e realidad era este el que los seguía como un sediento al agua. — ¿Vienen o subo solo? De seguro encontraré quienes quieran subir conmigo —.

Dándoles una miradita con maldad, disfrutó de sus expresiones posesivas. Solo entre ellos compartían. El resto eran enemigos que debían ser eliminados a toda costa.

¿Competencia? No, ellos no conocían esa palabra. Levi les pertenecía por completo.

Y, —oh dios—, amaba saberse único para sus dos hombres sensuales. Su orgullo y su carencia de afecto lo agradecían profundamente.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

— ¡Mira Levi! Desde aquí se ve nuestro hogar. ¿Verdad que luce hermoso, Erwin? —En los labios del rubio apareció una sonrisa calmada mientras volteaba a ver al chico a su lado.

El juego estaba detenido, dejándoles admirar el paisaje nocturno de la ciudad.

Ambos se encontraban frente al pelinegro, pudiendo de esta manera notar lo muy bello que era y lo mucho que lo amaban.

Destilaban amor y atracción, unidas ambas emociones al deseo que sentían por Levi Ackerman y que los hacía amarse mutuamente como una especie de seres complementados. Era una tonelada de sentimientos sin fin.

—Está bien, siempre lo ha estado. En ningún momento he dudado de la relación que tenemos. Mientras estemos bien y exista amor, será un placer amarlos… Hasta el fin de mis días —Como siempre, fue Erwin el que comenzó un monólogo, aunque sabía que eso tranquilizaba a los dos menores, porque confirmar una relación era necesario. Sobre todo una relación de a tres.

El castaño —por su parte—, emitió una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado, mientras que su dorada mirada se desviaba al suelo por unos segundos. —Estoy enamorado y eso nunca cambiará… Los amo demasiado como para hacerle caso al resto y alejarme sólo por algo de moral. Tampoco considero que amar a dos personas sea malo si hay respeto de por medio —Y enseguida elevó su rostro hacia el más bajito, sumándose a la intensa mirada azules del americano.

Antes siquiera que Levi pudiera responder a las palabras de los otros dos, un gesto por parte de Erwin lo detuvo.

Por un momento se sintió algo incómodo y hasta nervioso, pero no tenía sentido luego de las palabras de Erwin y Eren.

—Para mí es lo correcto y estos cinco años lo confirman —Poniéndose de pie buscó algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, aunque no tardó en postrar una rodilla en el piso y sonreír de la forma en la que sólo él podía, con la calidez de mil soles como su cabello dorado y tan pura como sus ojos claros como el mar. —Eren, siéntate junto a Levi —carraspeó un instante, hasta que el moreno se posicionó en el lugar en el que quería. Sí, el momento era ahora.

—Eren Jaeger, Levi Ackerman, ¿Quieren casarse conmigo? —.

El lugar se vio envuelto en silencio, mientras el rubio abría la cajita que contenía tres anillos finos y destellantes de oro blanco, su favorito.

La expresión de los aludidos era digna de fotografía, pues si bien era algo que no se vio venir, no dejaba de ser impactante.

El primero en decir palabra fue el alemán, aunque lejos de decir algo coherente, soltó un chillido y se abalanzó sobre el rubio, besándolo con evidente efusividad.

Ambos se unieron en un beso húmedo e intenso, el cual fue cortado por la voz bajita del francés.

—Sí, acepto… Y-Yo… Acepto estar con ustedes por siempre… desvergonzados hijos de puta —.

El rubio de inmediato sacó su teléfono y marcó un número conocido, el cual cogió la llamada de inmediato. —Aceptaron, Hanji, así que procede… Oh, y danos unos minutos antes de bajarnos. Tú sabes, ¿No? —.

Y como en una película de romance, la noche estrellada se vio iluminada por cientos de fuegos artificiales, un show pirotécnico protagonizado por la mano derecha y mejor amiga de los tres.

—Esa cuatro ojos… ¿Y mi anillo? Aún no me lo pones, jodido Erwin desgraciado —El pelinegro hizo reír a los otros dos, aunque el rubio sacó las argollas plateadas para ponerlas en el dedo anular de quienes se convertirían en sus prometidos.

Sin duda ese día había sido especial.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

—…y luego de eso los pillé en el baño. ¡En el baño! Por eso ahora puedo decir el siguiente chiste. Cof cof —El carraspeo exagerado y las muchas palabras sin sentido de Hanji Zoe tenían a todo el mundo al borde del colapso, pues había revelado más información de la necesaria. E incluso Levi estaba siendo sujetado por sus ahora esposos para que no cometiera asesinato y se fuera a prisión antes de siquiera consumar la noche de bodas. — ¿Qué hacen un americano, un alemán y un francés cada noche? ¡Follar como locos! La trinchera francesa es la más golosa y deseada de todas. ¡Salud por los afortunados de Eren y Erwin! —.

— ¡MATARÉ A ESA HIJA DE PUTA! ¡Suéltenme, desgraciados! —Mientras la castaña reía como loca, Moblit, su esposo, intentaba alejarla del micrófono, temiendo por la vida de esta.

El serio y bello matrimonio ahora era un montón de risas, vergüenza e intentos de asesinato por parte de Levi Ackerman.

Teniendo a Zoe como amiga hacía imposible el hacer una fiesta con seriedad, aunque ni el rubio ni el castaño estaban molestos. Es más, el enojo del pelinegro se convirtió en la excusa perfecta para abandonar el lugar e irse juntos a su primera noche oficial como matrimonio. Los tres. Ni más, ni menos.

Pero esa era otra historia para contar, historia que pasaría a la eternidad gracias a la intervención de cierta "gafas de mierda" y su amabilidad al reservar un hotel para la noche tan encendida y especial. Porque claro, ella No había puesto cámaras. Ella NO había llenado todo de juguetes sexuales y frutas alteradas con afrodisíacos. Ella NO era una enferma adicta a ver a Levi actuando de pasivo.

Bueno, el vídeo que grabaría sería su paga justa por ayudar en la organización de todo. De seguro Erwin y Eren estarían de acuerdo. Así que, si quieren una copia, llamen a Hanji Zoe, mejor amiga y asistente ejecutiva de Smith Jaeger Ackerman y asociados.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Notas** **finales:** Asdf me divertí mucho escribiendo esto xD era algo que necesitaba hacer (?). Espero les guste uwu. Actualizaré todo dentro de esta semana, a parte de que subiré otras dos historias nuevas, ambas Ereri lol xDD

Eso, espero sus reviews con mucho ánimo y amorsh.


End file.
